Little Lilly
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Não havia ninguém em toda cidade de Londres que fosse mais miserável do que eu.
1. Chapter 1

O lugar onde eu nasci é uma cidade nos arredores, nem tão pequena nem tão grande. Não é rural, mas não é uma metrópole. Além disso, não tem nenhuma atração turística interessante...

Cresci normalmente, sem muita pressão dos pais, que não eram pobres nem ricos. Apesar da aparente normalidade, eu estudava na melhor faculdade de Direito de todo Reino Unido. E eu tinha certeza de que era a melhor no que fazia.

E eu estava prestes a me formar, logo o saudosismo tomava conta da minha cabeça ruiva e me fazia chorar copiosamente.

Pensando bem não seria exagerado afirmar que a minha faculdade começara com uma paixão e acabara com outra. Logo na primavera do primeiro período, quando eu estava desesperada, achando que não encontraria ninguém em meio a tantas garotas bonitas e espertas... me apaixonei. Foi à primeira vista pelo veterano mais convencido de todo o campus.

Ele ajudava alunas- e alunos, claro- com debate, literatura e línguas. Eu nunca precisei disso, lógico. Mas decidi aceitar sua ajuda no grupo de estudos. Eu era incrível me fingindo de burra e inocente, abrindo meus olhos verdes com interesse.

Mas ele se formou e me abandonou sem que nada tivesse acontecido.

A próxima paixão veio logo depois, foi o Robert, o atendente da locadora que abriu perto da minha casa. Ia lá todo dia após a aula só para vê-lo por alguns minutos, ter uma conversa boba sobre o tempo e ver seu melhor sorriso de "volte sempre". Sentir seus dedos roçando nos meus enquanto ele me entregava o dvd.

E apesar do meu grande amor, tudo o que consegui foi uma grande rejeição...

Desde então me apaixonei diversas vezes, Henry do restaurante onde comia. Jack, o lindo entregador de pizzas. Arthur, assistente do meu dentista - seu sorriso era o mais branco que eu já vira, incrível.

Então, depois de tantos romances - o termo mais adequado seria amor unilateral, mas tudo bem- frustrados eu comecei a pensar que o problema era minha aparência. E depois de ouvir um protesto sem tamanho de Marlene eu comecei uma dieta.

" Como uma pessoa tão inteligente pode ser tão tapada? Lilly, como você consegue se apaixonar tão facilmente" ela costumava dizer de modo sério, mas logo depois sorria. Então eu não levava à sério o que Lene dizia, comecei minha dieta.

E por causa dela eu o conheci.

Em uma sexta feira metódica de ida ao cinema- eu adorava filmes, mas nem morta voltava à uma locadora- eu conheci o amor mais frustrado que uma garota poderia ter.

Eu tinha acabado de prometer que eu conheceria melhor antes de amá-lo...Mas a promessa foi em vão. EU passei mal logo após a sessão, sem conseguir ficar em pé eu me sentei no chão. Foi no início do verão que acabei me encontrando com ele.

Foi ele o primeiro a me estender a mão.

"Ei, está se sentindo bem?"

"Ahn...desculpe, estou bem."

"Você está pálida. Acho melhor você se sentar naquele banco."

"Estou bem"

"espere aqui que vou buscar alguma coisa pra você beber"

Seus olhos azuis muito escuros encontraram os meus. Ele era lindo e seu sorriso encantador.

Frank Longbottom... pensando bem ela poderia estar inventando um nome falso, também poderia ter mentido sua idade.

Entretanto eu não pude evitar, foi amor à primeira vista.

"Dieta?"

"Pois é...por isso sinto tontura" expliquei- lhe novamente com um pouco de vergonha.

" E você vem sempre ao cinema sozinha?"

"Bom , eu adoro cinema... e quando estou sozinha não tem ninguém para distrair"

"Ah sim. Eu entendo. Também prefiro" ele sorriu para mim tão sinceramente que se ele dissesse que era a rainha da Inglaterra em pessoa eu teria acreditado.

"Bem preciso ir. Já está tarde. Vá para casa com cuidado" Frank começou a se afastar, meu desespero sem tamanho me fez agir sem pensar.

"Eu trabalho no restaurante no final da rua. Apareça lá quando quiser"

Ele sorriu gentilmente. E durante duas semanas esperei por ele, ma ele não apareceu. Enquanto isso meu sentimento e vontade de reencontrá-lo só crescia.

Analisando a situação friamente aquele período de espera foi proposital com certeza.

Por isso naquele dia quando saí do trabalho e percebi que ele me esperava na porta do restaurante, eu já estava perdidamente apaixonada.

Entrei no seu carro e reparei na aliança em sua mão esquerda. O anel brilhante e dourado teimava em chamar minha atenção, mas decidi ignorar. Principalmente quando ele me puxou em sua direção e me beijou.

Eu nunca havia ido para cama de um homem por tão pouco...alguns beijos foram o suficiente para irmos ao motel mais próximo.

Se alguém dissesse que eu estava no cio, não teria como argumentar. Mas eu o amava de verdade e acreditava que era amada.

Quando eu lembro vejo que o número de seu celular era tudo o que eu sabia sobre ele. Nunca soube onde morava ou onde trabalhava. Nos encontrávamos duas ou três vezes por mês. E o programa era sempre o mesmo: passeio de carro, depois motel. Somente espaços fechados

E mesmo assim, acreditei que eu era correspondida...

Não deveria ter ficado surpresa quando sem nenhum aviso Frank sumiu.

E foi nesse momento decisivo que eu, Lilly Evans, comecei da forma mais infantil e previsível idealizar absurdamente meu par ideal.

N/A: Olá! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo! O próximo será uma profunda narração do James sobre sua infância. É a minha primeira fic U.A, então me desculpem se desapontei alguém porque a história está desconexa ou meio besta.

Se você leu e gostou – ou não- dessa fic deixe uma review. Eu juro que respondo!


	2. Chapter 2

Londres era minha casa. Não havia lugar melhor para se embebedar, sentir seus dedos ficarem lentamente dormentes...ou conseguir sexo fácil com garotas frívolas- e fáceis, lógico. Nunca levei garotas para cama por tão pouco.

Era o lugar que eu pedira a Deus.

Logicamente, Londres era minha cidade mais estimada de Inglaterra.

Foi na capital que eu descobri meu dom extraordinário, saber o que uma garota queria ouvir.

Era ridículo, nunca fiz algo tão fácil. Sem uma exceção, todas ouviam o que eu tinha a dizer e se deliciavam com isso, riam como bobas , eu era seu sonho concretizado.

Bom, como James Potter eu deveria aproveitar o presente divino que eu havia recebido...

Eu comecei a escrever livros direcionados a mulheres. Qualquer um poderia fazê-lo, desde que não fosse um completo retardado. Era só propor personagens completamente idealizados.

Aqueles que nunca acampariam no feriado prolongado, deixando uma namorada cheia de incertezas sozinha e chorando a noite. Aqueles que sempre ligariam, perguntando se tudo estava bem, mesmo se tudo estivesse bem. Aqueles que saberiam exatamente quando começa e termina a TPM, e como lidar com isso.

Ou seja, a maior impossibilidade do mundo. Mais impossível do que convencer o Papa a ser ateu.

Meus personagens masculinos eram príncipes de contos de fada perdidos pelo mundo atual, uma idealização absurda e impossível.

Eu admito, eu sempre escrevi para um público que eu achava que não deveria existir. Mas mesmo assim, minha editora acreditara em mim- na época em que eu a conhecera ela era só mais uma estagiária, mas por sorte meu trabalho caiu em suas mãos e ela mostrou para seu chefe...

Foi assim que ela se tornou editora. Mas só depois de eu me tornar o maior fenômeno literário do mundo.

Especializado em livros água com açúcar, com um pouco de orgulho...

N/A: olá! Aqui está o segundo capítulo, como prometido uma narração tão profunda quanto James pode oferecer!

Se você leu e gostou- ou não – dessa fic, deixe uma review. Eu prometo que eu respondo.


	3. Chapter 3

Londres não foi uma grande mudança. Eu sabia que iria para lá cedo ou tarde. Afinal, era o melhor lugar para eu exercer a minha profissão.

A empresa Black era tudo que eu pedira a Deus, seu programa sigiloso era ideal para lidar com clientes cheios de dinheiro e culpa que estariam dispostos a gastar o necessário para manter o nome respeitável.

Era meu deleite diário lidar com esse tipo de pessoa. As reações exageradas e o discurso pronto na defensiva, me faziam delirar - eu quase soltava risinhos, que , pelos mais desatentos, pareciam flertes. Como se eu fosse capaz de dar em cima de um cliente!

Todos eram velhos e tarados- o que mais alguém poderia esperar trabalhando com assédio sexual e abusos? Mas eu amava meu trabalho e não era por causa de velhos babões que cogitaria desistir dele.

Eu ganhava bem e me divertia no meio o principal propósito do meu trabalho não era pagar as contas do grande apartamento,que dividia com Marlene. Era me manter ocupada, não deixar minha mente vaguear por todos os canalhas do mundo, ou por todos os possíveis amores não correspondidos que estava propensa a ter.

E quando Marlene me acordou naquela manhã de terça, eu não poderia imaginar que tudo em que eu passei a basear a minha vida pudesse desmoronar tão facilmente.

"Lilly, são onze horas" ela me sacudiu nada gentilmente. Ela já estava pronta para seu mercado editorial, com um terninho sóbrio e uma saia tulipa escura. É claro, já maquiada e com o cabelo castanho impecavelmente penteado.

"Eu posso chegar mais tarde" eu resmunguei contra o travesseiro enquanto ela sentava na cama, achei que ela iria me sacudir mais...

"Não pode não" ela colocou a mão no meu ombro, dessa vez com cuidado como se fosse uma pessoa compreensiva."Você está deitada no seu precioso livro"

Eu quase saltei da cama, quando eu percebi que sentia um volume embaixo da minha barriga. Poderia rezar uma missa inteira, porque não havia uma orelha nele. Ainda bem que eu mantive minha dieta!

Meu volume da série "Casa do campo" estava à salvo. Um livro que eu conseguira com muito esforço, bajulando Marlene - ela era a editora da série e de todos os livros do maior gênio que o mundo literário já vira, .

"Ai que bom, querido. Você está bem, meu amor" disse aliviada, enquanto fazia carinho na capa do livro e Marlene me olhava como se eu fosse uma aberração. Porém, ela era a louca. O único ser que falava pessoalmente com , e ela não se importava com isso. Era Marlene que também recebia todos os prêmios por ela, com o melhor sorriso que podia encontrar por ser a editora mais nova e bem sucedida da Inglaterra.

"Sinceramente, Lilly, como uma pessoa tão bem resolvida como você pode gostar desse tipo de história?" Lene estreitou os olhos com reprovação, enquanto pegava meu cobertor para que eu não me rendesse à cama pela terceira vez na manhã.

"Lene, é bom idealizar as coisas algumas vezes na vida." tentei dizer como se fosse uma observação, mas pelo meu tom acabou parecendo um conselho.

"Só não deixem esses lindos olhos verdes cegos." e isso foi quase uma ordem.

"Evans, eu tenho um caso novo para você" informou- me meu chefe, que entrara na minha sala sem ser anunciado. Sirius Black adorava surpresas.

"Pensei que íamos discutir isso só na reunião das quatro" falei meio displicente, eu não me preocupava em tratar meu chefe bem porque ele era o tipo mais detestável de homem: o adorável que gostava de mais todas, mas não amava nenhuma o suficiente. Lógico, ele sabia disso.

"É por esse motivo que estou te avisando, Evans. Você tem outra reunião às quatro" replicou com um sorriso lindo no rosto, se eu não estivesse vacinada ficaria sem fôlego."Recebi um telefonema que requisitava você com toda a clareza e disposição que cabem a um cliente" O que significava muita vontade de arreganhar o bolso...tudo bem, eu queria um carro novo mesmo.

Mas uma ligação não dizia muita coisa já que eu era advogada mais procurada de Londres - para tratar de assédios sexuais-, claramente competente e uma workaholic convicta.

"Infelizmente, não me foi permitido dizer o nome do seu cliente" continuou como se estivesse triste por ter de manter segredo"Então até a reunião com seu cliente sigilo absoluto da minha parte." Ele colocou o indicador nos lábios. Meu chefe não tinha vinte e seis anos. Tinha cinco.

"Isso é realmente necessário ou é uma fantasia nojenta de mais um velho envolvido com pedofilia?" eu mantive um sorriso adorável para Sirius.

"Garanto que seu cliente não é um velho." Bom pelo menos ele não dissera que era um nojento praticante de pedofilia...agora eu poderia ficar aliviada.

E Sirius saiu da minha sala do mesmo jeito que entrou, parecendo um bonvivant e não muito competente. Mas logicamente no mundo do tribunal aparência falsa é tudo, e meu chefe enganava a todos com seu sorriso angelical, que beirava ao dissimulado.

A única diferença eram os olhos de quem o observava.

Quando eram quatro horas eu me dirigi para a segunda sala de reuniões do escritório. O cliente deveria ser muito importante, porque isso fugia completamente ao protocolo da companhia Black.

Bom, e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar um moreno lindo no recinto? Conclusão: eu também queria fugir do protocolo e chamá-lo para sair. Mas eu não o faria isso era uma tremenda falta de profissionalismo -menos no mundo de Sirius, onde advogados renomados podiam chamar clientes para transar casualmente, sem problemas.

"Boa tarde" minha voz saiu fraca e eu me senti novamente a Lilly da cidade pequena nos arredores de Londres.

"Boa tarde" a voz do meu cliente era rouca e grave, e apesar de polido ele parecia impaciente como um menininho.

Eu sorri quando seus olhos castanhos- ou eram verdes- encontraram os meus.

"Eu sou Lilly Evans" falei enquanto meu sorriso se alargava, ele levantou e apertamos as mãos em um comprimento profissional demais"Muito prazer"

"James Potter" ele me mostrou seu sorriso de canto.

"Nossa! Você tem as mesmas iniciais da escritora" não consegui me conter, meu tom era o de fã apaixonada, ou pior, de um papista falando de seu Deus.

"Pois é, né?" ele se sentou novamente, depois que eu sentei.

Provavelmente, meu comentário fora mais inapropriado do que eu poderia supor, James não parecia chegar perto da descrição do cavalheirismo britânico. Não que ele fosse mal educado! Só não combinava com ele e seus olhos esverdeados negligentes, ou com seu cabelo escuro bagunçado.

Eu fiquei meio sem graça, pensando que toda minha credibilidade fora pelos ares com meu comentário emocionado...

Mas não, minha credibilidade só foi embora mesmo quando Marlene entrou na sala. Seu cabelo médio repicado tão inconfundível quanto seu sorriso sarcástico ao ver minha expressão de horror.

"Lene, eu estou em uma reunião muito importante."disse tentando enganar a mim mesma, meu sorriso envergonhado fazia com que James reprimisse uma gargalhada" Você não pode voltar mais tarde?"

"Lilly, só estou acompanhando meu escritor" ela sentou-se ao lado de James, seu tom irônico tornava-a diferente da Marlene que me acordava todas as manhãs. Esse incidente só poderia ser uma pegadinha! Vamos garotos saiam de suas posições e tragam as câmeras!

"Bem que você disse que valeria a pena uma surpresa, Marlene." ele sorriu quando eu comecei a gaguejar. Ele era ? O ser mais sensível do mundo? A maior escritora de histórias românticas do mundo?

A minha asma de infância, que nunca tive, começou a fazer efeito. Eu não conseguia respirar, eu estava à sua frente! À frente de um homem acusado de assédio sexual e que era a mulher que me dava forças para que conseguisse viver sem homens na minha vida!

E não havia mais nada a ser feito além do que fiz. O que mais uma eterna dama em perigo como eu poderia fazer, senão desmaiar?

E lógico, com isso perder todo o profissionalismo que eu já tive na minha vida.

Realmente, não havia ninguém mais exagerado em Londres do que eu.

N/N: escrevi esse capítulo pensando na minha provável reação ao encontrar meu ídolo – todos podem sonhar em encontrar JK, certo?

Pra quem achou que o capítulo anterior teve algo pessoal, teve sim! A parte da idealização...

Por isso eu dedico esse capítulo a todas que foram abandonadas no feriado! Pra aquelas que sofreram por estarem sozinhas, sem ninguém para confortá-las enquanto estavam doentes!

Ai ai vidinha miserável...eu to precisando de um príncipe perdido pelos dias atuais também.

Se você leu essa fic e gostou- ou não – deixe uma review. Eu prometo que respondo!


	4. Chapter 4

Nunca esperei por uma epifania no meio do meu trabalho. Escrever não era complicado e uma manifestação divina de inspiração não se fazia realmente necessária para me manter em uma lista de best sellers.

Mas meu pequeno mundo de escritor, que muitas vezes se resumia à minha cama e a meu Mac, não pôde se conter quando esse momento memorável ocorreu pela primeira vez. Minha editora gritara por ajuda, escancarando a porta. A garota ruiva deitada no chão, aquela que supostamente seria uma mulher forte e que teria alguma capacidade de defender alguém no tribunal.

Não era essa a advogada mais procurada de Londres em casos de assédio sexual?

"James, você não pode me ajudar?" Marlene segurou a ruiva em seu colo e abanou seu rosto. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas em reposta à minha inutilidade momentânea.

"Água seria mais efetiva" murmurei, finalmente encontrando minha voz e deixando que meu presente divino fosse embora, tornando-se só uma brilhante ideia não planejada.

Caminhei para o outro lado da mesa, não que eu esperasse que isso mudasse a situação, mas me fazia parecer menos inútil. Peguei o copo de água na mesa e o entreguei para Marlene - eu não conseguiria jogar água no rosto de uma pessoa desconhecida e,aparentemente, que me achava um deus da , ela poderia nunca mais secar o rosto, certo?

Sem nenhuma piedade de Marlene a advogada estava com o rosto molhado, suas pequenas sardas brilhando. Seus olhos verdes se abriram e ela aspirou tanto ar como uma pessoa que quase se afogara.

"Lilly? Você está bem?" Lene parecia preocupada, apoiando a mão nas costas pequenas da amiga como se não fosse seguro ela ficar sentada por si e fosse cair à qualquer momento.

"Eu "ela me olhou envergonhada" deveria ter comido alguma coisa antes de encontrar meu cliente, me desculpe."

Meus olhos se abriram excessivamente surpresos. Essa foi uma das melhores e mais rápidas recuperações que eu já vira. Mais rápida do que Sirius quando não queria que sua mãe descobrisse seu estado de embriaguez.

Lilly se levantou e alisou a saia preta."Vou ao banheiro. Com licença."

Ainda estava semi-boquiaberto, quando seus cabelos ruivos passaram pela porta.

Foi uma retomada de pose adorável. Eu não faria melhor.

"Eu não disse que ela faria uma cena?"Lene disse com um brilho sádico em seus olhos castanhos"Mas superou minhas expectativas"

"Não é uma reação incomum" eu sorri e mexi em minha franja escura."Ela vai conseguir fazer o seu trabalho corretamente?"

"Ela é muito competente"Ela revirou os olhos"E centrada. Só reagiu exageradamente, quando conheceu o ídolo maior e descobriu que ela era ele."

Eu não queria ser sarcástico em uma situação como essa, mas já que a companheira de apartamento da ruiva não se importava, por que eu me importaria?

"Sei. E o que ela vai fazer quando a defesa for mais incisiva ela vai fazer o quê? Entrar em coma?"

Marlene sentou-se na cadeira de couro preto da sala de reunião da rica empresa do meu melhor amigo, pôs o rosto nas mãos, preocupada.

"Eu não acredito" ela suspirou "você é culpado mesmo, James"

Não era uma pergunta, seu olhar me acusava...droga, nem mesmo a minha editora, o ser humano com quem eu tinha contato por mais horas ao dia, não acreditava na minha inocência.

"O que eu tenho que me faz parecer tão culpado?" larguei meu corpo na cadeira indignado"Sirius falou a mesma coisa!"

"Talvez você deixe uma impressão, James." Marlene usou aquele tom de professora do primário ridículo, reservado aos empregados imbecis não ao escritor bem sucedido.

"O que eu não entendo, porque eu não falei nada demais! Então, você simplesmente decidiu fazer seu juízo de valor." Apesar da minha indignação eu tentava parecer calmo, o tom baixo. Afinal, eu não queria parecer desesperado pelo fato das duas pessoas que mais me conheciam me acharem culpado.

"James, você está preocupado com a defesa! Só um culpado faria isso"

Claro que isso era o suficiente para afirmar a culpa de alguém no belo mundo de Marlene. Saber o motivo de Marlene me deixou mais seguro,mas desapontado pois eu deveria ter notado antes- lógico que não era tão óbvio quanto o de Sirius, que achava que homens normais agiam como ele.

"Em um mundo onde um julgamento é realmente justo" Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, enquanto a editora fazia uma carranca contrariada.

Quando menos podia esperar a porta abriu-se, e por ela entrou uma ruiva nada constrangida que parecia profissional demais para desmaiar ao descobrir a identidade do cliente. Será que ela seu nome era Lilly Evans mesmo?

"Eu me surpreendi demais com a sua identidade secreta. Me desculpe de novo" ela falou calma, mas não notou o quão bobo soava 'identidade secreta'. Ela provavelmente não queria passar por mais situações embaraçosas, então não ri o mais alto que podia como eu faria. Me contentei com um meio sorriso, só para ela se lembrar pelo resto da vida.

"Não tem problema" honestamente eu queria dar mais uma chance à ela, não seria simpático porque se sabia que se eu escrevesse um poema em pedaço de papel higiênico Lilly leria. Se ela fosse feia ou pouco decidida eu não daria um recomeço à ela. Bom, deixando a hipocrisia de lado, se seu soutien fosse uns dois números menor eu ainda assim daria uma segunda chance.

Eu lhe dei meu melhor meio sorriso- só para ela ter certeza de que estava tudo bem, e que ela estava pronta para trabalhar comigo, pois se não estivesse iria com certeza desmaiar de novo-. Em resposta seus olhos verdes brilharam aliviados.

Lilly, então pegou a pasta com o arquivo que ainda estava na mesa de vidro e sentou-se, com sua melhor pose de competente para desfazer a péssima impressão. Pouco sabia minha pequena defensora que eu adorara o modo como ela trouxera à tona meu momento de epifania, como ela me deixou com vontade de escrever sobre uma garota que amava um homem ausente em sua vida, como um mágico de OZ.

Mas talvez minha heroína não fosse ruiva.

N/A: desculpe a demora, mas eu estava ocupada com um trabalho de História...

Espero que me entendam :3

Reviews fazem bem para a pele- pensem nisso!


	5. Chapter 5

Olhei meu reflexo vermelho no grande espelho do banheiro feminino. Com minhas mãos ainda tremendo enxagüei meu rosto sardento, meus olhos ainda presos à imagem tão diferente da minha suposição. Começando pelo sexo, a parte mais inacreditável de James. Homens sensíveis eram tão possíveis de existir quanto um hipopótamo, que dança balé com roupinha de ginástica rosa.

Mas era um alto e moreno acusado de abuso sexual...

Pelo menos a minha teoria da sensibilidade não parecia errada. No mínimo ele deveria extorquir uma amável senhorita, deveria obrigá-la a trabalhar, escrevendo dia e noite para depois lhe roubar todo o crédito e dinheiro.

Sequei meu rosto.

" Vamos, Lilly." disse para meu reflexo desanimado.

Ao longo do pequeno percurso fui recuperando minha dignidade e coragem, as batidas do meu salto no carpete cinza me aliviavam, me davam mais competência. Os corredores, que eu conhecia tão bem, me lembrando de que eu era a melhor de Londres no que fazia.

Abri a porta confiante e a primeira figura que vi foi James um pouco emburrado, sua franja escura quase cobria seus olhos castanhos de formato amendoado...ele estava sendo acusado de que mesmo? Assédio?

Tentei parecer o menos constrangida possível.

" Eu me surpreendi demais com a sua identidade secreta. Me desculpe de novo" disse calma, como se eu só tivesse pedido um autógrafo e não desmaiado. Em resposta James me deu um sorriso de canto- que eu não iria esquecer tão cedo-, seus olhos se estreitaram de leve.

" Não tem problema" disse honesto. Ele realmente parecia querer me dar um recomeço, ele também queria esquecer meu infeliz desmaio causado por uma idolatria incontrolável...

" Bom, vamos aos negócios" disse com um sorriso discreto e confiante"Devo-lhe explicar, senhor Potter, que nesse tipo de situação o ideal por parte do cliente é confiar inteiramente em seu advogado.

Então, eu gostaria que me contasse a sua versão do acontecido antes de ler o boletim de ocorrência."pedi enquanto sentava na confortável cadeira de couro 100 por cento legítimo- taí um dos motivos para nunca trabalhar na defensoria pública.

" Claro"respondeu despretensioso e relaxado, mexeu no cabelo"posso dizer o que a senhorita advogada quiser"

Olhei para o teto do meu quarto mais uma vez para que eu não me desesperasse novamente. Meus mecanismos anti-nervosismo estavam se acabando. Eu já havia andado por toda extensão do nosso modesto duplex, já havia comida mais de três pacotes de coockies e recolocado todos os livros da estante atrás do sofá.

Quando Marlene finalmente chegou em casa, parecia mais frutada do que eu. Seus olhos castanhos rodeados por manchas cinzentas. Nas mãos a bolsa, o celular e três relatórios.

" Lene, Por que demorou tanto?" me desesperei e a abracei, quase chorando e derrubando os documentos e o telefone."Ele vai me dar uma segunda chance, não vai?" minha voz insegura pareceu comovê-la, Lene sorriu como só ela sabia fazer.

" Lilly, ele me disse que você deixou uma segunda impressão muito boa" falou tranqüilizando minha alma advogada de credibilidade inabalável" Ele acha que você pode resolver sua...complicação"

" Eu não acredito que eu desmaiei" comecei a andar pela sala como fazia há somente quinze minutos"Não é possível! Como eu, Lilly Evans, pude fazer isso? Devo ter parecido uma idiota completa"

Sinceramente, eu achava que as reações de um fã ao, finalmente, conhecer o ídolo da sua vida são muito limitadas: ou excede a expectativa ou perde o encanto. No primeiro caso, levando-se em conta uma pessoa extrema como eu, desmaia ou convulsiona; no segundo, se fosse o meu caso, teria tratado o ídolo com distanciamento e, talvez, frieza.

" Eu garanto que ele foi o mais impressionado" Lene pegou suas coisas do chão e as colocou na mesa de centro." Ele nunca poderia esperar um desmaio"

" Lene, eu não pude evitar. Ele é tão diferente do que eu esperava, é bonito e calmo de um jeito meio impertinente. Sem falar, no óculos, que chama a tenção para os olhos" argumentei sussurrando para evitar que meu tom agudo se propagasse com mais facilidade.

" É,Lilly, James costuma causar esse tipo de reação nas outras pessoas" minha amiga falou superior.

" Você não acha meu cliente bonito?" meu tom indignado fez Marlene sorrir largo.

" Você parece uma prostituta falando do cliente fixo do dia" soltou uma risada alta " Eu já estou vacinada."

Marlene se sentou no sofá brando que ficava no centro da sala, eu a acompanhei.

" Como alguém pode acusá-lo de assédio? Que mulher não ia querer nada com ele?" insisti mais incisiva, porque se fosse eu no lugar dela- indo todo dia na casa dele e passando 12 horas do meu dia trabalhando com ele-, não ia querer meu cartão de vacinação em dia.

" Ao que parece Alice Longbottom" se esquivou bem fria.

" Leeene..." me aproximei, colocando a mão no ombro dela- como se eu estivesse prestes a escutar o segredo mais terrível da família real.

" Hã?"

" Ele come pão torrado ou Donuts no café da manhã?"

Ela riu"Só bebe café."

" Ele escreve à mão ou no computador?"

" Você sabe que no computador"

" Os olhos dele são verdes ou castanhos?"

"Verdes acastanhados ou castanhos esverdeados, sei lá..."

Apesar de ser meio indefinida a resposta me satisfez.

" Ele dorme de pijama ou só de cueca?" ela só olhou para meus grandes olhos verdes e pidões.

" Vou deixar essa no ar para você descobrir, fãzinha babona" E antes que eu pudesse reclamar Lene fugiu para o banheiro, pronta para seu breve banho de duas horas.

Somente um motivo muito importante conseguia tirar Sirius Black, lembrando meu chefe, da cama antes do meio dia. Talvez um assassinato ou um escândalo cheio de traição com alguma funcionária. Apesar de ser um espécime vespertino, quando entrei no meu escritório, o encontrei sentado na minha cadeira, instalado com seu terno italiano escuro e caro- lógico.

Ele era, realmente a última pessoa que eu esperaria encontrar sentada na minha sala de trabalho e, ainda por cima, cantarolando "Papparazzi" . Eu juro que era mais provável o diretor da minha antiga escola aparecer com sombreiro e me oferecer um Bujito do que falar com meu chefe pela manhã.

" Lilly, como está se sentido hoje" perguntou irônico enquanto levantava-se e passava os dedos por minha mesa de mogno.

" Muito bem, obrigada" tentei dar o meu melhor sorriso de pouco afetada. Andei até a janela, ficando ao lado de Sirius. Estávamos no vigésimo segundo andar da companhia, Londres parecia tão calma do alto.

" Você se saiu bem ontem" Sirius mostrou seus dentes perfeitamente brancos em seu sorriso encantador"Eu não perderia por nada. Mas o dever chamou e, afinal de contas, alguém tem de trabalhar nessa empresa"

OK, Sirius, o proletário...

" Eu consegui consertar a situação. Ah vá, você sabe a quantidade de recursos que eu consigo ao defender velhos tarados e, provavelmente, culpados" Sorri confiante olhando para cima, em direção aos olhos cinzas de Sirius.

" Sei, sei. O que eu faria sem a Lilly para conseguir trocar meu carro todo ano "ele levantou os ombros e, em seguida, passou a mão no topo da minha cabeça ruiva, bagunçando o cabelo que eu lutei contra para conseguir chegar com aparência decente ao trabalho.

" Muito bem, Lilly. Você é a melhor, meu amiguinho James está em boas mãos"

"Hein?"

Sirius parou no meio do caminho até a porta, os olhos claros arregalados"o que foi, Lilly? Você não está se sentindo bem mesmo?" o momento de preocupação seria até bonitinho se ele não estivesse prestes a morrer de tanto rir.

" Você conhece James Potter?" murmurei em estado de choque. Isso era mais estranho do que o autor mais sensível do mundo ser homem. Isso era mais estranho do que um homem bonito e atraente ser escritor de romances água com muito açúcar, quase um melado. Meu chefe filhinho de papai, que tem três mulheres diferentes por final de semana, era amigo da razão de eu continuar viva.

" Desde uns onze anos" falou como se o fato não contrariasse todo o sistema lógico que regia o Universo. Sirius falou como se eu tivesse que saber disso, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo." Mas eu acho ridículo o que ele escreve, vai contra tudo o que eu acredito"

Claro que vai! Você é o maior cachorro de Londres! Já deve ter comido todas as mulheres da cidade- menos eu e a Marlene é claro-. Como que um ser mesquinho e fútil poderia compreender a obra de arte no conjunto literário de J. Potter? Como poderia ver coesão em verdadeiro amor e a felicidade absoluta da paixão?

"Cuide bem dele, Lilly" ele continuou de onde eu o havia parado, e retirou sua presença de más influências do recinto.

Que ótimo como eu poderia trabalhar agora.

" Senhorita Evans, você tem uma chamada na linha 3" ouvi a voz anasalada da minha simpática secretária pelo telefone, pelo barulho que ela fazia ao falar deveria estar chupando uma bala ou mascando chiclete.

" Me chame de Lilly, por favor" respondi ainda digitando no meu computador as últimas linhas do meu último caso- uma historinha constrangedora sobre um senhor de sessenta anos e uma prostituta masoquista que não recebeu seu devido pagamento e resolveu processá-lo...que vida cheia de emoção a minha!

"Linha três" ela repetiu. Hmmm linha para pessoas físicas não virtuais. Não me dei ao trabalho de perguntar quem era, deveria ser Marlene de qualquer maneira.

" Vou atender"

"Certo, certo"

Poucos segundos depois ouvi a voz rouca de James sair do telefone.

"Boa tarde, aqui é o James Potter."

Eu inspirei muito ar como se estivesse apavorada. Ele estava me ligando.

"Boa tarde, senhor Potter" respondi ainda não acreditando em sua ligação, me esforcei ao máximo para não gaguejar.

" Eu queria saber se você está livre na hora do almoço. Eu não fui totalmente sincero com você ontem..."Ele não me pareceu hesitante, imaginei se ele não estava passando a mão pelo cabelo.

"Sim eu estou. Meu intervalo é daqui a meia hora" disse sorrindo ao pensar que talvez ele quisesse minha opinião sobre o próximo livro dele.

"Certo. Então passo aí em meia hora"terminou sucinto.

N/A: Idem à nota de PET. X3


	6. Chapter 6

Eu não tinha uma boa impressão em relação à empresa de Sirius. Os únicos dois advogados que eu conhecia e trabalhavam lá tinham sérias falhas de caráter- apesar de competentes-. O primeiro faria de tudo por uma mulher que ele comeria uma vez e depois nem se daria ao trabalho de lembrar o nome dela. A segunda lia meus livros e acreditava realmente que existem homens capazes de corresponder às suas expectativas .Mas o prédio era impressionante; tinha uns sessenta andares , era o prédio mais alto do centro comercial de Londres, que sempre fora circundado pelos mais caros e excêntricos restaurantes.

Ela poderia escolher qualquer um desses tailandeleses ou porto riquenhos - ou qualquer outro mais esquisito como aqueles que servem cachorros-, mas surpreendentemente Lilly escolheu o Burguer King. Isso fugiu um pouco do conceito que tenho sobre ela, uma mocinha do século XVII presa no século XXI por algum tipo de sortilégio maligno, esperando pelo resgate. Lógico, que ela poderia escolher o Mac Donalds, mas Lilly era uma boa inglesa.

Nos sentamos nos bancos de couro barato e avermelhado, antes que eu iniciasse meu discurso sobre minha acusação - o que eu nunca pensei que faria em uma rede mundial de Fast-food.

"Bom..." começou minha advogada meio sem jeito, seria pela minha presença ou ela sabia mesmo que tocaríamos em um assunto delicado "O que você precisa me dizer afinal?" Ela desviou os olhos verdes brilhantes umas trinta vezes antes de terminar a pequena pergunta.

Eu me ajeitei no banco, pensando que a lanchonete não era tão ruim, ela poderia ter escolhido um daqueles restaurantes chineses com luzes vermelhas que transformavam qualquer ambiente em um puteiro holandês. Pelo monos, o Burger King é iluminado como um restaurante normal " Eu não fui sincero com você" Lancei-lhe um sorriso um pouco tímido, pois sabia que essas não eram as melhores palavras para se começar uma conversa com uma mulher. "Quando você me pediu para te contar o caso antes mesmo de ler o boletim de ocorrência. Você lembra?"

"Claro" ela se inclinou na minha direção, sem nem mesmo notar. Ela mais parecia prestes a ouvir a uma fofoca do que qualquer informação importante para o caso, que poderia levar um escritor de romances para a cadeia. Eu sabia que se eu perdesse - se Lilly perdesse - seria minha ruína, ninguém compraria livros água com açúcar de um 'assediador' da pobre senhora Longbottom! Com ninguém eu quero dizer nenhuma mulher...ou gay do planeta.

"Então, eu tive, realmente relações com a Alice" falei rápido demais enquanto mexia em meu cabelo castanho. Bom, a reação da Lilly não poderia ter sido melhor - sem contar desmaios-. Seus olhos ligeiramente amendoados pareceram saltar de seu rosto cheio de sardas.

"Relações? Hmmm,do tipo amigável?" minha advogada estava confusa mesmo. Ela não estava brincando com a minha situação! Ela nem conseguia acertar uma batata em sua boca.

"Relações do tipo sexuais" respondi sorrindo de leve com sua ingenuidade inoportuna.

"Sim, claro" ela pegou o copo de refrigerante e deu um gole gigantesco."Isso muda tudo." Lilly parecia um pouco hesitante, mas não queria parecer preocupada na minha frente. Foi em vão. Ela transpirava preocupação, enquanto mordia enérgica seu hamburguer enorme - como aquelas pessoas cheias de problemas de auto confiança que comem como loucas quando ficam nervosas.

Como que ela conseguia ser tão pequena?

Apesar de ser uma advogada, ela não sabia mentir ou enganar um mero escritor? Impossível... eu esperava uma atriz; alguém que com um sorriso pudesse me fazer acreditar na cura para câncer ou em Deus.

"Isso muda tudo. Alice tem um contrato pré-nupcial muito restrito." ela parecia mais profissional assim, meio dispersa como se pensasse em seu discurso para o tribunal. "Negociação não fazia parte dos meus planos, mas agora é impossível."

A ruiva parecia mais decidida, o tipo de mulher que fica mais bonita quando decide fransir o cenho e realmente pensa- ou seja ,também fica bonita irritada já que uma discussão é o único momento em que uma mulher se esforça para argumentar e rebater TODOS contra-argumentos mesmo que esteja errada. Não pude evitar pensar que seria legal experimentar um dia.

"Claro, acho que o marido dela está pensando seriamente em negociação" respondi irônico e emburrado como um idiota. Mas um idiota inocente de qualquer acusação feita injustamente por uma vadia que não queria admitir uma traição.

"James, eu já cuidei de casos muito piores do que esse " Ela pegou no meu braço como se estivesse me consolando, como se soubesse pelo que eu estava passando. Ela não parecia me achar culpado, o que não me deixou menos nervoso porque poderia ser só sua mente idealizadora de fã falando mais alto, não seu instinto de advogada. "É muito pior quando o cliente é culpado e você sabe disso" ela revirou os olhos. " Eu sei que defender esse tipo de pessoa me faz desprezível, mas eu preciso sobreviver...e todos precisam de defesa."

"Obrigado" tentei ser o mais educado quanto possível, mas não consegui evitar ser seco.

"Sabe, esse marido dela não parece ser mesmo um idiota. Eu nunca vi um contrato tão específico...e completo "ela sorriu e ajeitou sua franja ruiva. Não pude deixar de achá-la bonitinha.

"Frank Longbottom não é tão imbecil" levantei os ombros. "Pelo menos ele conhece a vadia com quem se casou."

"Frank Longbottom?" ela falou devagar. Muito devagar. Seu rosto perdeu a cor e ela pareceu estremecer por um segundo. "O cabelo escuro? Olhos azuis escuros e profundos como a chegada na noite no céu? Alto e com traços firmes? Braços fortes? O rosto gentil como o de um diretor de orfanato para portadores de necessidades especiais?" ela falou tão rápido que foi difícil de entender o que sai de sua boca levemente trêmula. Lilly parecia sem ar. Parecia que ia desmaiar de novo.

"Eu não o descreveria assim, mas é mais ou menos isso sim" respondi hesitante, estava em dúvida se ela iria desmaiar ou vomitar seu hamburger ou ter uma convulsão.

"Ele é casado com ela? A mulher que te acusou?" ela se inclinou mais ainda, quase sujou sua blusa social de molho de sanduíche.

"Sim. Frank Longbottom é casado com Alice Longbottom" disse irritado e revirei os olhos. Sei que não era óbvio porque muitas pessoas tem sobrenomes iguais mesmo sem ter realmente um parentesco ou relação...mas não há uma pessoa em Londres que não soubesse do casamento tão pomposo deles- com mais de seiscentos convidados, incluindo a duquesa de York, que compareceu; as flores azuis importadas da Turquia; o conjunto de chá Richard Ginori para todos os convidados! Parece que pelo menos um ser inglês não sabia. Uma advogada graciosamente ruiva e assustadoramente pálida, parecendo que entraria em colapso a qualquer momento.

"Eu..." Lilly parecia tonta, a mão na têmpora branca como papel. O banco não era grande o suficiente para mantê-la em equilíbrio sentada. Eu tinha certeza de que ela iria cair.

Eu larguei meu hamburger e decidi fazer alguma coisa antes que a situação piorasse e ela tivesse que ir à uma clínica."Lilly, sua casa é perto daqui, não?" eu a levantei segurando seus ombros, ela conseguiu assentir e se manter em pé ao mesmo tempo. Deve ser um novo recorde pessoal..."Então, eu te levo até lá."

Eu preferia não perguntar porque a menção de um nome poderia transformar uma advogada divertida em uma mulher que não conseguia manter a compostura ou impedir os joelhos de falharem...

Mas era Frank Longbottom, certo? Um empresário muito bem sucedido no ramo de roupas íntimas. O que a senhorita mundo da fantasia poderia ter com ele? Frank não tem uma fábrica de homens perfeitos, polidos e incapazes de machucar o coração feminino! Um empresário casado com uma morena absurdamente gostosa sem nem um pingo de qualquer coisa esperada por uma mulher como a Lilly! E com toda a certeza ele não parecia o dono de um orfanato!

De qualquer forma eu estava um pouco curioso, querendo saber por onde a pequena Lilly andou para conhecer um sujeito com tendências aproveitadoras como Longbottom.

Saímos do Burger King com metade dos atendentes me olhando carregar uma ruiva pálida para a rua, o que não foi nem de perto mais constrangedor do que carregar Sirius, quase em um coma alcoólico, para fora de um bar. Ao menos Lilly se esforçava para se manter em pé - e conseguia muito bem -. Porém receber o olhar de reprovação de alguém que usa um boné tão ridículo quanto o do Burger King é, no mínimo, humilhante.

Foi mais fácil do que pensei andar até o meu carro. Lilly conseguiu se apoiar em mim, se equilibrando e chamando atenção de poucas pessoas na rua - ela parecia um pouco bêbada com o andar hesitante e falho, mas se alguém olhasse para o rosto pensaria que ela estava com malária... na Inglaterra...no outono.

Ela também fez um ótimo trabalho desviando daqueles pedestres imbecis que parecem tentar esbarrar em qualquer um que fique na frente deles por mais de dois segundos. Pela experiência eu diria que ela já foi carregada para casa muitas vezes...talvez pela Lene.

"Seu carro é vermelho" foi o que ela disse sorrindo quando viu meu Mustang brilhante de tanto polimento que eu insistia em dar pelo menos uma vez por semana. Também tinha bancos de couro, se ela quisesse acrescentar.

Eu sabia o caminho até o apartamento que ela dividia com Marlene por pura precaução. Só no caso de eu não ter mais lugar nenhum para ir, até mesmo Sirius teria que me chutar para fora da sua pequena mansão do tamanho de um quarteirão; o que nunca iria acontecer porque ele não é tão egoísta e poderia me emprestar um dos dez quartos.

Eu nunca tinha entrado lá, apesar de saber a localização. Tinha pelo menos sete andares, o hall era muito amplo e tinha um pé direito absurdamente alto para uma cidade como Londres; o chão era de mármore, dando uma aparência de Hotel de luxo ao lugar - até o porteiro usava terno.

Eu sabia que Marlene ganhava muito bem por ser minha descobridora, mas nunca pensei que assédio sexual pudesse bancar metade de um lugar como aquele. Quando entramos o porteiro de terno nos informou que os elevadores - os dois- estavam em concerto e que teríamos que subir as escadas...

Ótimo! Carregar uma pessoa até o quarto andar ou demorar três anos para chegar à casa dela? Lógico que Lilly não era pesada, ela deveria ter no máximo um metro e sessenta sem o salto; mas mesmo assim ela era uma fã maluca que teria alegria pelo resto da vida se eu a carregasse no colo, como uma moçinha que torceu o pé na raiz da árvore do bosque, até a casa dela.

Antes que eu pudesse tomar uma decisão ela se livrou do meu braço ao redor de sua cintura pequena. "Obrigada, James." ela estava soluçando "Pode ir, eu consigo chegar até o apartamento."

Eu estava sem saco para cuidar de uma mulher à beira de um ataque de nervos. Eu estava me culpando pela idéia imbecil de ter contado tudo para ela. Eu estava pensando que seria muito melhor ir para minha casa do que ouvir alguém que eu não conhecia e não tinha o mínimo de intimidade...

Mas eu ainda tinha aquela maldita consciência; Não era um personagem de um dos meus livros,mas era impossível não sentir nenhuma pena da ruiva chorando."Não tem problema. Eu posso enrolar a Marlene para estender os prazos." sorri de leve só para que minhas palavras parecessem convincentes.

Então subi em direção ao apartamento de Lilly Evans.

N/A: eu sei que faz bastante tempo que eu não posto, mas aqui está!

Não sei o motivo, mas nesse capítulo eu dei uma idéia de que o James é meio sem ação ou relutante...sei lá! Foi muito difícil a narração do James, mas espero que na tenha desagradado! É que escrever com as impressões de um cara é muito difícil!

Se vocês gostaram deixem reviews!

XD


End file.
